


【Jondami】青梅竹马是Alpha的灾难性后果（非典型ABO）

by Cubeee



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubeee/pseuds/Cubeee
Summary: A身娇体软易推倒，O占据主动设定下的A乔O米19000+PWP
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 30





	【Jondami】青梅竹马是Alpha的灾难性后果（非典型ABO）

1  
达米安讨厌Alpha。不是因为那些认为Alpha冲动野蛮低人一等的刻板印象和陈旧观念，而是切切实实的个人因素——在他还生活在刺客联盟的时候，每时每刻都要提防着身边哪个Alpha突然发情，这种明目张胆的勾引行为是得到塔利亚默许的，无论是为权力还是对奥古家族的狂热崇拜，能睡到奥古小王子怎么想都不亏。来到韦恩大宅后情况好了许多，起码达米安一觉醒来床上不会多出奇怪的裸体。即使现代法律明令禁止以信息素为手段的诱奸，参加某些社交场合时达米安依旧能感受到熟悉的令人头皮发麻的目光。

“如果你分化成Alpha，我们就绝交。”达米安宣布这一条例时口气严肃，乔根本无从分辨它究竟是玩笑还是通牒，他猜是后者，所以当体检结果出来时他哭得特别伤心——一个大大的“Alpha”标在体检结果那一栏里，预示着他和达米安超凡友谊的终结。

在负责带队去医院的班主任反复追问下，乔出卖了达米安，严格意义上讲这违背了超凡双子友谊附带的保密条款，不过话说回来反正达米安要和他绝交了，谁还在乎什么条款不条款。于是，不幸和乔在同一所中学的达米安立刻接到了教导处打来的电话，从这周开始他每个周末都要参加Alphaphobia互助会，彻底矫正自己恐Alpha的不健康心理。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈世界上怎么还有你这种第二性别歧视的老古董哈哈哈哈哈。”作为蝙蝠侠不在、布鲁斯装病时期的法定第一监护人，提姆拆开互助会寄来的邀请函后笑够了一年的分量才读到最后那句“法定监护人必须陪同”，他的笑容凝固在脸上，破碎在风中。

这世界上很少有东西能把罗宾兄弟团结在一起，如果有，那就是恐Alpha互助会。提姆和达米安参加了还不到三次就要被逼疯了，互助会主持人是一个说话催眠效果极佳的Beta，咬字轻柔就像踩在棉花上，三杯黑咖啡也没能救下提姆，他不幸地成为互助会上第一个罚站的家长，和次次被罚站的弟弟相映成趣。

出于无奈，提姆为达米安谱写了逃脱的剧本，里面摘录了各种政治正确的名言名句，能灵活应对各种提问和场合，背下这些要不了达米安三分钟，但是他严重低估了一个奥古的骄傲——要达米安向这群蠢货低头，太阳难道是从西边出来的吗？

最后一次互助会上，社工对所有参与者进行了一对一谈话以评估他们的改变。达米安进去了十分钟，出来时一个社工沉默地跟在身后，眼里有泪光闪烁。提姆心“嗖”地提起来：“您好，我弟弟他可以结课了吗？”他小心翼翼地问。

“可以了。”社工凝重地对他说并递上一张纸，“还有，我对您弟弟遭遇到的一切深表同情，这是Omega创伤互助会的传单，过两天邀请函就会寄到您家，届时请务必参加。”

提姆愣在原地，身旁达米安不满地弹了下舌头：“啧，我要对这个鬼地方进行申诉，我并没有受到实质性伤害，这不能算创伤。”

提姆低下头。“我如果虐待你是不是会被剥夺监护权？”

达米安点头认可：“我会把监护权移交文件亲手送到监狱让你签字的。”

简而言之，经历一系列折腾直到蝙蝠侠回到家养好受伤的左腿之后，哥谭儿童保护机构和alpha权益组织也没能把平等观念灌输进达米安顽固的脑壳中，根据一位富有经验的社工同时也是达米安曾经的历史老师和教区牧师所说：“虽然韦恩先生通过了所有测评，但我深刻怀疑我们是否真的拯救了这个命途多舛的迷途灵魂。”

达米安被拯救了吗？当然不，他是地狱恶魔之首，纡尊降贵来到人间只是微服私访，人类的迷途对他来说是康庄大道。只是在乔的问题上，小恶魔可以稍微宽容点。

“听着，我不会和你绝交，Alpha的发情期非常麻烦，你要知道怎么照顾好你自己，不要给我添麻烦……我不是在安慰你也不是关心你！你那是什么表情！”恶魔不耐烦地宣布妥协方案。

乔收起了那副看到毛茸茸小猫咪打滚时会有的笑容，尽力使自己看上去严肃可靠。“好的。”乔说，“我可以，你放心。”

2  
事到如今，达米安只有一句话想说——“我信你个鬼。”

当然，他没说出来，因为乔看上去害怕得要命，一双蓝眼睛就像即将决堤的大坝。这是一个温暖的九月份的夜晚，乔突然出现在达米安阳台上，双手交叉捂住宽松运动裤的裤裆，身上散发的甜腻奶油味足以迷晕全世界的老鼠。达米安嗅到第一口就觉得一记重拳锤在了自己鼻腔，他连滚带爬去够床头柜里的Omega抑制剂，一针扎进自己静脉又掏了支alpha专用的，却悲哀地意识到它扎不穿氪星皮肤。

“你来这儿干嘛！”达米安扶着床头柜冲阳台咆哮，“你没吃药啊！！？？？”

“我吃了！！！！”乔带着哭腔回吼，“但是它消不下去！！！！！”

通过乔诡异的肢体动作，达米安瞬间领悟了是什么消不下去，也了解到现在房间里这股可怕气味的来源。一万句脏话在他脑海中翻涌，最后吐出来的却只是句咬牙切齿的：“滚进卫生间。”

“你干嘛对我这么凶！？”不料，乔还委屈上了，发情期中的alpha心脏是粉水晶脑子里是玫瑰花。达米安一个飞扑拽住乔的披风，硬生生将他拖着扔进卫生间，关上门。

“喂，你……”

“别说话！”达米安恶声恶气地说。乔吃过药了，如果专门为他制作的氪星alpha药物不起作用，那意味着人类药店里也不会有什么能帮得上乔。能做的事只有一个，达米安痛恨自己所处的境地，他从未想过有一天要隔着门教导一个alpha……教导他……自渎。

“照我说的做，脱了裤子，包括内裤。”

“什么？”乔听上去又无辜又惊恐，“脱掉什么？”

“裤子！内裤！没人看得见你，妈的，让你脱你就脱！”达米安快疯了，他觉得自己需要再来几针，药物过量而死也比现在好，“阴茎，就是你消不下去那东西……”

“我知道那是什么！”乔居然还有精力回嘴。

“闭嘴！从现在开始不许说话！把手放上去！然后……”达米安咽了口唾沫，哑着嗓子下达了指示，“摸。”

里面几乎是即刻传出一声小狗似的呜咽，听得人心都发颤，接着又是一声，不是那种情色的，而是达米安非常熟悉的……痛苦？

“怎么了？”乔在做什么，他不会蠢到连打飞机都能弄伤自己吧？

“疼。”门里的少年委屈极了。

“你倒是轻点啊！”达米安又急又气，恨不得进去亲手……不不不，他不是他没有。

“我放轻了！我又不傻！”乔听上去随时会挺着阴茎破门而出和达米安理论，达米安只能放弃争吵。

“一开始节奏慢……对了，你等等！”达米安蹦起来，打开衣柜找出备用万能腰带，里面有一格放着润滑剂——润滑剂在多种需要逃脱的场合都能起作用，至于它另一种尴尬的用途达米安以前从没考虑过。他把卫生间门拉开一点点，像潜入时投烟雾弹一样迅速且精准地把润滑剂从门缝里滑了进去，然后重新死死合上门，饶是如此那股从门缝里挤出来的奶油味也差点让他窒息。

“打开它……咳……倒在手上。”达米安发出指令后取出两片Omega抑制片含在嘴里，浓重的化学试剂的苦味麻痹了他的味觉和嗅觉却无法对大脑起效，血依旧在往脑袋上涌。不，现在不是尴尬的时候，一个氪星傻子正拿着润滑剂，挺着鸡儿坐在一门之隔的地方不知所措，这个傻子是他的搭档是他的责任，他必须解决这个问题。他清了清嗓子，尽力让自己听起来平静而严肃：“倒在手上，然后轻轻地摸。一开始不要碰最上面，就柱身。不会疼的，相信我。”

相信我。达米安再没办法面对这句话了。从此之后他和氪星人之间没有信任。Alpha都不是好东西。

卫生间里安静下来，没有说话声，只有小心翼翼的呼吸。“嗯……”乔呻吟道，“感觉……很奇怪……”

“不要分享，我不想知道！”达米安触电一样炸了毛。

“好奇怪……到不了……我快要……但是没办法……？”乔的话支离破碎。

“那你就快点。”达米安耐着性子说，努力不去思考氪星人打飞机时会不会用上超级速度，“差不多了就摸最顶端，跟着感觉走，等你射出东西来就结束了。”

“你也会……哈……你也会这么做吗？”乔问。他没有得到回答，因为门外的人在听到这个问题之后就落荒而逃了。一片寂静中，乔抚摸着自己，这确实是个非常可笑的器官，硬着、摇晃着，仿佛要证明什么似的不肯低头，无论乔怎么服侍它，无论它带来的痒与胀是如何一波一波冲上他大脑，将某种前所未有的感觉越顶越高，它就是不肯满足。在潮水的顶端，乔看到了一双熟悉的绿眼睛和一张厚却刻薄的嘴唇……

有一瞬间乔以为自己失禁了，他无法控制地低吼。浓厚的白色液体一股又一股涌出来，喷溅在他衣服和下巴上，流到他涂满润滑液的手上，最后落在滴满透明粘液的地砖上。乔大口喘气，满足混合着疲惫，像是刚刚完成一场艰难的攀登。

他坐在地上好一会儿才爬起来。快感褪去，剩下的只有无尽的尴尬。衣服和内裤很显然不能穿了，奶油味把柔软的布料浸了个透。他用卫生纸清理干净地面后脱光身体走到喷头下，打开热水，他经常借宿韦恩家，对带按摩的大浴缸和华丽的花洒早已见怪不怪。洗完衣服后他披上达米安的白色大浴袍，刚一拉开门就迎面对上空气清新剂的喷头——达米安毫不留情地、就像对待地毯、地板和其他乔触碰过的物体一样，用力冲他的脸按下喷嘴。特制的柠檬味清新剂中和掉乔身上让人心神不宁的奶油味。达米安看卫生间的眼神就好像上帝在看索多玛，随时会招来洪水和火球让它永远消失。

“我可以处理！”乔抱歉地靠近，想去接手喷空气清新剂的活，达米安却往后跳了一大步躲开他。

“你可以个鬼！”原本亲密的搭档嘶声道，“你的衣服我放床上了，你换上之后赶紧回家。”

“对不起嘛！”乔又难过起来，他平时没这么脆弱的，可自从吃了药之后他就觉得周围所有事物都在跟他作对，什么都不顺利，他孤单又无助，那种时刻下他只能想得到达米安，求助爸妈会让他尴尬死，“再说了，本来就是你的错！如果不是你拉着我冒险，我怎么会缺席生理健康课。”

生理健康课也不会教你这个。达米安很想冲这个氪星人大吼，他忍住了，alpha宣讲会的内容无端出现在他脑海，关于alpha讨人厌发情期带来的脆弱敏感……他痛恨自己强大的记忆力。

达米安处理好卫生间的味道之后整个人都要虚脱了，而且还有点药物副作用带来的昏昏沉沉，他出来时发现乔安稳地睡在了他床上，套着他的浴袍连衣服都没换，这一幕气得他额头青筋都要爆出来。去他妈的alpha，他跳上床一脚踹在乔腰上，乔毫无知觉似地翻了个身，而达米安大脚指差点骨折。

我造了什么孽。达米安痛苦地回想。无论什么样的罪孽也不应当让他用抛弃廉耻的方式偿还，士可杀不可辱。事情还没结束，接下来的环节不比之前容易，他深吸了好几口气才拿起手机：“喂，肯特夫人吗？乔现在在我这里，他在睡觉，还在发情，你们方便来接他一趟吗。”

正义联盟定期会议刚刚结束的两个父亲同时得知发生了什么，一个用飞的一个走爆音通道，两个成年人同时抵达犯罪现场，分别抓住自己儿子从头摸到脚担心有没有缺失哪部分。两个Beta男人闻不到儿子们身上气味的变化，可直接问出那个问题似乎太残忍了些。

“我没事的，爸，达米安帮我解决了。”乔似乎想到了什么，脸颊通红，“我没事，一点也不难受。”

超人看向达米安的视线深处隐隐有红光。“你儿子做了什么？！”

蝙蝠侠毫不犹豫挡在老友和儿子之间：“你儿子为什么出现在我们家？！”

这个场合下唯一清醒的是达米安，他很想笑，还想冷酷地转身走掉，但他不能，因为如果让乔凭借他那点性别知识来解释整件事，他很有可能被超人捏成肉泥。

“我没有标记乔，我们之间没发生任何事，什么都没。”达米安扒开父亲的披风，露出自己正直且不耐烦的脸，“我把他关卫生间里，然后他的药起效了，就是这样。”

乔不敢乱说话，只能拼命点头。“对对对，就这样，真的。”

超人惊讶了，其实他也不是很知道发情的Alpha是怎么回事，他见过那么一些，也报道过相关事件，但达米安和乔表现得太过轻描淡写，搞得他开始怀疑自己对发情期的认知——也许半氪星人体质确实和地球人不一样呢？

“我很抱歉，孩子，我刚才有点着急。”超人颇感抱歉地弯下腰，向达米安伸出手，“请原谅我。”

达米安勉强握了握。“下不为例。我是说乔。”

因为有乔在，布鲁斯没有说出那句“滚出我的哥谭”，不过表达的意思差不多。这是乔第一次被赶走，他的委屈又要发作，好在他知道这次是自己给人添麻烦，不对在先，所以没表露出来。超人父子刚一离开布鲁斯视线，这位担心的父亲就转向他刚成年不久的小儿子：“我为你骄傲。”

“为我处理好了一个危险的半氪星人？”达米安努力让自己听上去没那么得意。

布鲁斯愣了下，似乎没想到这个答案，但还是认了下来。“对。当然，还因为你控制住了自己，没有乘人之危。”

这下换达米安傻眼了。认真的吗，他父亲是在暗示他有可能在乔气味的吸引下失去理智和乔交媾，标记他？

在尴尬与困窘中，达米安一言不发转身离开房间，阿尔弗雷德正站在门口小心翼翼地望着里面，手里拿着一大瓶去信息素用气味清新剂。

“我喷过了。”达米安恹恹道，在收获一道关心却欲言又止的目光后又报复似地扔下一句，“我和乔没有性交，多谢关心。”

阿尔弗雷德的表情同时展现出受到冒犯和放下心来两种情绪。虽然发情期一到就浑身酸软动弹不得的是Alpha，但承担后续麻烦的往往是Omega，发情期受孕成功率极高，不顾后果顺应本能的结果就是一天天大起来的肚子。发情期的Alpha比什么都危险。

谁也不知道半氪星人的周期怎么计算，普通人类大概2-3个月一次，一次3-4天。虽然第一次只是虚惊一场，但达米安相信肯特一家已经有防范意识了，就算他们的性教育有缺漏，达米安精心挑选的纪录片也足以把危机感刻进乔骨髓里，可他万万没想到自己一片苦心换来的不是感激，而是三个月后乔电话里忘恩负义的哭喊：“你他妈的都让我看了些什么？？？？！！！”

达米安从一开始对面的喘气声就听出不对劲，他想挂电话，可惜动作还是不够快。

“你让我看的那些血淋淋的东西……我脑子里全是……！我根本没办法……！我恨你！！”乔用尽全力吼道，“我现在又难受又害怕！你说怎么办！你妈的！”

乔骂人了，还一次骂了好多句。达米安难掩震惊。看来对面问题确实非常严重。

“你在说什么傻话？那只是一些生理学医学解剖学纪录片，能帮助你更好地了解你的性器官。我承认犯罪纪录片可能有点血腥，但……”达米安理直气壮的辩白被电话那头一声闷哼打断，乔听上去就像是被谁打了一拳。

“怎么了？你在做什么？”达米安紧张地问。乔难道不在孤独堡垒里吗？

“没……我……唔。”乔猛地闭上嘴，截断未完的话语，可他的呼吸声听上去又重又奇怪。达米安正想追问，一个念头却劈中了他，他差点把手机扔出去。

“你你你……你是不是在一边打电话一边……？”

乔没回答，呼吸声却越来越急促，甚至带上点哭音。达米安这下确认了，他无措又恼火地“啧”了一声，打算挂掉电话，乔却先一步哑着嗓子喊出了声：“别，别挂！”

“我不想参与你的个人时间。”达米安刻意放冷声调，这本来不难，如果不是他嗓子发干手心还在出汗。他或许该吞片药。Alpha都他妈是傻逼。

“别挂，求你了，别。”乔哀求道，他用这种口气说话跟达米安的次数屈指可数，“我试了，用你教我的办法，我摸了好久可就是出不来，它一直硬着还一胀一胀地疼，但它就是不射！”

氪星人近乎无耻的坦诚噎得达米安连咒骂的词汇都找不到合适的，只能对着手机气急败坏：“这不关我的事！那是你的阴茎，你自己解决！”

“唔……”乔骤然吸了口气，里面蕴含的情色意味激得达米安头皮一阵发麻。

“你能再重复下这个词吗，阴茎？”乔充满希望地问，一个无比正经的医学术语被他的要求搞得像是什么淫言浪语，达米安以后恐怕很难再坦然使用它了。他快步走到床头前拉开抽屉找抑制药片，拧开瓶盖往嘴里倒了两片，就着没喝完的冰牛奶“咕咚”一口咽下去——只是这几个短短的动作，仅此而已，乔那边又有了反应。他“哈啊”“哈啊”地吸着气，频率骤然加快又停下。

“刚才很接近了……它流出来几滴。”乔沙哑地直播着阴茎的情况，达米安顿时觉得胃里的牛奶开始翻腾，“你吞咽的声音好爽，你再喝几口行吗？”

继“阴茎”之后，“牛奶”也要滚出达米安人生词典了。拜这个氪星人所赐，无畏的罗宾此刻甚至不敢看玻璃杯壁上残留的乳白色液体。

“你他妈有完没完！我挂了！”他恼羞成怒道。

“不喝也可以！”乔赶忙阻止，又是那种可怜兮兮的、精准唤起达米安责任感与愧疚感的哀求音调，“我好难受，我真的好想射，你帮帮我好不好，让我听到你的声音，我一听你说话就好舒服，你跟我说话行吗，求求你了，拜托。”

这还让人说什么！？达米安恨不得去吞一块烧红的烙铁，从此以后变成哑巴。

“或者你不说话，喘气也可以。”乔满怀希望地让步。虽说达米安不愿妥协，可他也不能憋气自杀，只能尴尬到汗毛直竖地举着手机，等待乔结束那段艰难的征途。他没有刻意加重呼吸，但心跳的失速让喷气声越发急促，这份燥热顺着收音器传进有超级听力的氪星人耳朵里，像是催情的背景音。乔越发不知廉耻地喘息，湿热的空气仿佛直接喷在达米安耳蜗里，达米安的脑袋像吸饱了水的海绵。一种难言的快意顺着神经横冲直撞，在经过的地方留下不满足的空洞……

停下！达米安一个激灵回过神来。刚刚差点，就差一点他就要对乔有反应，这个认知吓得他血液冰凉。乔？那个愚蠢又孩子气的乔？那个天真到令人发指的无知Alpha？

“达米安……！达米安！”手机里乔呼唤着达米安的名字，声音听上去爽到失神。达米安不想知道此刻乔那边发生了什么，也不敢去揣测乔正在想什么，拔高的音调和高涨的情绪意味明显，达米安终于摆脱了他的责任，狠心挂掉电话。

空气中弥漫着铁锈的气味，达米安捂住自己左肩上凸起的腺体，把自己埋进被子里。

3  
众所周知，达米安永远不可能生乔的气太久。

众所周知，达米安哪里跌倒就会把哪里用火箭炮轰平。

两件众所周知的定理结合在一起后达到了和谐的平衡，那就是达米安原谅了乔的蠢和冲动，但拒绝在乔理论上的发情期前后一周内与他产生任何联系。通讯录黑名单，社交网络拉黑，就连韦恩宅和海底态度堡垒也设置了警报，只要乔接近30公里以内，达米安就会立刻原地消失，他甚至在哥谭错综复杂的肮脏下水道里设置了永久据点。

“我发情期过去了！真的！！！！”乔向老管家反复请求，甚至调出了手机里的氪星AI证明自己的说法，“而且我随身带了药！非常有效那种！！！求求您帮我转达一下，我们可不能错过维京奶酪人动画的首映啊。”

“肯特小少爷，这件事上恐怕我无法帮你。”阿尔佛雷德遗憾地说，可心软的老管家终究敌不过氪星男孩纯洁无辜的眼神，转头就替他求了情。蜷缩在千里之外欧洲某大学宿舍的达米安将信将疑，按理说不应该，地球AI得出了和氪星AI大相径庭的结论，可既然乔说过去了那就是过去了吧，达米安告别好心收留他的科林，前往他期待已久的电影首映礼。

事实证明，有的人只是看上去善良诚恳，骨子里邪恶到极点，达米安曾自信有识人之明，直到他遇见这个天杀的混蛋氪星人。

这天晚上，他们两个在达米安某个安全屋里换好衣服，步行前往首映式现场。诚然，电影很精彩，现场凭票根领取的粉丝福利礼包也令人满意，他们都喜欢的那块奶酪角色出场时乔差点喊破了嗓子，可是电影最后十分钟乔明显不对劲，达米安只当这是alpha常有的多愁善感。

他应该更警惕些的，情绪波动是不幸的先兆。但凡他能多给一点点注意力，他们也不至于在回家路上的某条阴暗小巷里被十几个发狂的Omega围住。达米安释放信息素警告这群性欲上脑的男女Omega，回头想让乔先跑，找个没人的地方用超级速度飞走，一转头就看到乔软倒在墙角，大腿根相互摩擦，嘴里胡言乱语。从宽松透气的衣料里，香甜浓郁到可怕的气味正往外涌。

达米安大脑“嗡”了一声，愤怒或是濒临失控，两者兼有。他随身常备一根alpha抑制剂和三板omega抑制片，然而面前十几个人怎么也不像是会乖乖吃药的。地球气味阻断喷雾对威力强劲的氪星alpha信息素收效甚微，达米安面无表情地干吞下整整一板十二粒药片，回身一针扎进乔胳膊。

“达米安……达米安……我要……”乔呓语着，浑身都是汗。达米安没工夫听他的请求，他自己能忍住不扒掉乔裤子然后往他屁股上踢一脚就不错了。身后有不下十个Omega虎视眈眈，觊觎着达米安保护下的alpha，这个认知令他恶心的同时感到崩溃。

为了这些可怜的omega不死在半氪星人alpha或者他氪星老爸手里，达米安出手了。现场的omega气味已经混成了火药味，只消吸进去一点连肺带心脏都会冒火，不攻击点什么就无法熄灭，更何况最丰厚的奖品正等在那里，呼唤着每一个人和他们下体流水的洞。

你妈的，为什么，为什么。达米安每挥出一拳都在质问自己。他究竟做错了什么要面对这些。Alpha都是麻烦，为什么父亲和迪克不听，他从一开始就不该心软，这才是乔的第三次发情期，他就已经陪着这白痴度过了三次发情期，接下来还要怎样，他亲自给乔挑个omega来睡吗？！

达米安怀着诚挚的歉意和最深切的同情击打着飞蛾扑火般冲上来的omega们。不是他们的错，不完全是，意志力薄弱是人类的通病，更何况他们面对的还是氪星超级信息素，失败不丢人。昏迷的omega在乔脚边堆成壁垒，把这个逐渐恢复意识的alpha遮挡起来，这情形就像示巴女王的寝宫或是图兰朵的招亲现场。最后的胜利者、O中之O达米安·韦恩按下了紧急通话，站在上风处守望他自作自受的同伴——发情期不出门这很难吗？很！难！吗？！

为数不多的几个围观者中有Beta面红耳赤地报了警，氪星信息素就是有这么恐怖，哪怕他们闻不到，生理也会本能地感到渴望。达米安警惕着四周，一堆omega“尸体”足够有警示意味了，而且他也快撑不住了。抑制剂的副作用是反应迟缓和困倦，他刚刚生吞了一整板，再这么下去他早晚要药物中毒而死——如果塔利亚没把这部分基因去掉的话。

“达米安！达米安？！”脑子还不是很清楚又因躺在街道上而极没安全感的乔呼唤着，声音又哑又烧，达米安被自己的名字烫到，只能徒劳地捂上耳朵，强行克制上前的冲动。

“我在！”他没好气地回应，“你在那儿躺着，医生一会儿就到。”

“达米安！达米安！”乔还在一遍遍呼唤，找不到主人的小狗似的。

杀了我吧。达米安心脏连同内脏皱成一团，一种说不清道不明的情绪在他血液里流淌，可他拒绝成为欲望的俘虏。

随着一声音爆轰鸣，超人从天而降。他急切地观察着儿子，把胳膊上的针管拔下来扔到一边，朝周围人类飞快地咕哝了句“我送他去医院”之类的话，话音未落就消失了。

达米安终于支撑不住靠在墙上。他大口呼吸，alpha和过量抑制剂的双重影响正侵蚀着他的神经。他妈的，他一定要和乔绝交，他一定要监控乔的发情周期，他再也不会信对方关于发情期的任何一句话。

缓慢地，他绕过横七竖八昏迷的omega，捡起地上用过的针筒。救护车声已经近了，红蓝色光出现在小巷外，他的任务结束了。

正当达米安打算离开时，几个手持阻隔喷雾的白大褂突然围了过来，对着毫无防备的他猛喷了几下，刺鼻的类酒精气味让他头晕目眩。

“不是我，是……”达米安甚至没能说完他的话，一根针就“噗”地刺进皮肤，冰凉地液体冲入血管。昏迷之前他心里只有一件事，那就是他一定要杀了乔，一定。

达米安是在医院恢复意识的，迎接他的是提姆绝称不上友善的、灿烂的微笑。他一下就清醒了。

“你醒啦。”提姆举起了报纸糊在达米安脸上，“头版头条，快看快看。”

达米安狐疑且不悦地把报纸从脸上拿下来，新闻大标题就这么直直地戳进他眼中——《韦恩小公子为争夺发情Alpha当街斗殴，目前已被拘留》。

“……”达米安艰难地、感情复杂地从报纸遮盖下抬起头，“我被拘留了？”

“要不警察打电话叫我来呢。”提姆神采飞扬地拿出手机，“快看这个tag下第一条，转发评论最多的这条！”

【据爆料称，哥谭小王子当晚参加了一个私人party，从监控录像上看这位年轻Alpha明显神志不清，很有可能是被小韦恩下了药，想带出会场单独享用。这场混乱起因疑为药效发挥过快。#韦恩家族哥谭毒瘤#小韦恩什么时候进局子】

“不是我干的！”提姆在达米安爆发之前把自己摘了个一干二净，“我可能贡献了那么三四条转发，用我的私人马甲。”

达米安：“德雷克，我奉劝你节省我们彼此的时间。”

提姆：“……康纳和加菲尔德看到之后自觉自愿转发了，这之后的事与我无关。你知道的，他们是网红。”

暗杀名单上又多了两个人，排在乔后面，提姆前面。达米安沉着冷静地放下手机，是时候启用针对超级小子和野兽小子的抹杀预案了。

提姆看出了他想干什么，赶紧拿起遥控器。“等等等等！！！还没完呢！超人知道这件事之后很抱歉，匿名做了个澄清，哥谭电视台正在轮播。”

电视“咔嗒”一声打开，超人温厚的声音紧接着响起：“……我个人对网络和媒体的不实传言感到震惊。在我看来达米安·韦恩很好地保护了那个男孩，打倒了失控的Omega，这是一种见义勇为的英雄行为。是的，这是我亲眼所见。”

“所以说受害人并不是被下药的，他们只是普通的恋人关系？”

电视机中的超人挠了挠头，露出一个百分百正直可靠的笑容：“我想是这样的。”

“不良影响消除了，现在你是哥谭情圣。”提姆竖起一个真诚与嘲讽参半的大拇指同时向后退却五米，以防达米安暴起咬断他喉咙，“你岳父看样子挺喜欢你的，恭喜恭……喜？”他的话被达米安突如其来的翻找动作截断，“你干嘛？枕头下没有蝙蝠镖我检查过了，你杀不了我的。你找什么呢？”

达米安压根不理会提姆的被害妄想。“手机。”

“用我的。”提姆好奇地隔了老远把手机抛过去，达米安单手接住，拨了一个号码。他等了几秒，对面接通了，是乔的声音。

“你们家有病吧我什么时候成了你男朋友啊！！！！！！！！”达米安咆哮的声音丝毫不像一个刚因服药过量洗胃还被注射了几针镇定的Omega。

“我爸不能暴露他认识我们两个的事实啊！！！！！！！！”对面的回吼也丝毫不像发情期之中的Alpha。

“根本就是你的错！！！！你他妈为什么骗我说你发情期过了？”

“对不起！对不起！！我不该撒谎，我道歉行了吧！！！我是真的想和你一起看维京奶酪人首映，我们都约好了！”乔说着说着突然生起气来，“归根结底是你的错！你每次先看完什么我想看的电影都会给我剧透！！！！我是不想被你剧透才勉强……”

提姆默默起身，出病房，关门。

这两个人怎么可能是情侣哦，哪怕世界毁灭了就剩这一A一O了他俩也不可能是情侣……突然有点心疼克拉克。刚才他的口气和神色明显是一副把儿子托付终生的样子。

至于两天后，吃瓜群众在深扒小韦恩社交关系后，把这个当众发情的alpha身份锁定为提姆·德雷克-韦恩，这就是一个没人预料得到的神奇发展了。

养子与私生子，家庭伦理，背德兄弟，韦恩一家果然不负众望！今天也是围观豪门淫乱生活的快乐一天。

4  
乔和达米安永远不会在一起，哪怕人类和氪星人两个种族走到了尽头——在提姆因为“在弟弟未成年时就对其出手”而被正义之士骂出几千条推之前，他这么预言过。

然而，巧了，当事人之一的母亲，当代伟大的科学家和教育家塔利亚·奥·古最擅长的，就是化腐朽为神奇，变不可能为可能。

等达米安知道消息的时候，乔已经被一群携带魔法道具的忍者绑走了。幸运或者说不幸的是，超人在几十光年以外且通讯受阻，不可能赶回来救他可怜的儿子，也就是说不可能把达米安的生母从几万米高空扔下去。达米安得赶在不可挽回的事发生之前救出乔，间接保住他母亲的性命。

这是一场豪赌，稍有不慎他就会失去全部。超人不会原谅伤害他儿子或是见死不救的人，哪怕那人是他挚友的儿子，他儿子的挚友。

……不过话又说回来，达米安还是很有自信的。毕竟，塔利亚的脑子里与达米安有关的，只有那么一件事。

“你妈带我参观了刺客联盟育儿室，我是说一堆烧杯培养皿的那个，广播里还循环播放莫扎特。”视频电话里，乔的表情介于恐惧和莫名其妙之间，“她还跟我讲了好多你小时候有多优秀，以及混血氪星婴儿的训练方案。”

达米安捂住了额头。他面前举显示屏的忍者一动不动地跪着，这种通知方式和内容太他妈了，他都不知道该不该有危机感。

“你妈还夸我是只毛绒绒的小松鼠。”乔对自己处境一无所知地困惑着，“是我的错觉还是她挺喜欢我的？”

达米安头都要裂了。“我跟你强调了那么多遍的事情，你全都忘了。”

“随身携带抑制剂？”

“离我母亲远点！！！！！见到刺客联盟就跑！！！！！！”达米安怒吼，“你他妈没长脑子吗！！！？？你被抓起来了你心里没点数吗！！！！！”

“那可是你妈啊？我妈关咱俩禁闭的时候也没见你慌张。”乔突然被训，非常不甘心，“我还能把你妈揍一顿不成？再说了你妈对我挺好，还给我好吃的。当然我警惕性很高什么都没吃。她现在把我关在小房间了，我用不了超能力，她到底想干嘛？绑架我好让你回家？”

达米安不想再跟乔对话了，说什么都没用，你不可能指望露易丝·莲恩的儿子理解什么是铁丝妈咪。

“我要跟塔利亚对话。”

“我一直在听，beloved。”一个成熟女人悦耳的声音悠哉响起，屏幕被分成了两半，左边是坐在餐桌前的乔，右边是背景一片漆黑的塔利亚，“他真可爱，就连天真也非常完美，不是么？”塔利亚口吻暧昧地说。

“谢谢您的夸奖……？”乔语气十分不确定。他已经习惯了达米安的阴阳怪气，可塔利亚的话中有话是另一个境界，他连敲门的资格都不具备。两个奥·古同时沉默了，区别在于塔利亚嘴角扬起，而达米安半张脸抽搐。

“放了他，母亲。你不会得到你想要的。”达米安决定忽视乔。

“我想要的就是你想要的，儿子，我都是为了你好，为了我们一族的未来。”塔利亚搬出了她惯用的那套说辞，不过这次她又增添了新内容，“你不会找到比这小东西更好的父系基因了，他血液中的忠诚和驯顺会遗传给你的孩子，这会是你的助力，我们的助力。”

乔很明显听得一头雾水，理解这些配种术语对他一个正常半氪星人来说很困难——在他的世界里，父母是温柔和关怀的象征，孩子是爱情的结晶。

“母亲，我最后一次警告您，不要干涉我的生活，也没有孩子会再卷入您的野心，起码不可能出自于我。”达米安沉声道，“现在，我们来开诚布公地谈谈您的邪恶计划。我知道事情没那么简单。”

塔利亚露出一个得意的笑。“也可以很简单，只要你回到我身边。”

“不可能。”

“你的小泊尔塞福涅已经吃过石榴了，beloved，你没得选择。”

乔觉得自己此刻应该澄清一下：“我没吃任何……”

达米安直接静了他的音。

“如果我不回去呢？你不会把乔怎么样的，对你来说没意义。”达米安皱眉。他不认为塔利亚会愚蠢到伤害超人的儿子。

“你的小朋友没有，但氪星基因有。”

“你已经没有我的基因样本了，省省你造克隆人的把戏吧。”达米安虚张声势道。

“别那么自信，孩子，既然你先抛弃了我，那我也可以放弃你。”塔利亚恶毒地笑着，“我有一些备选的子宫，他们已经准备好了，就等在你的alpha门外。如果没有优秀的孙子，一群忠诚的仆人也不错。”

达米安后背一阵发凉。“你什么意思？”

“你有两个小时，我的孩子，这是看在你爱他的份儿上。我不忍心夺去你的Alpha。 在古板这一点上，你像你父亲。”塔利亚一双绿眼睛仿佛彻底看透了屏幕对面的儿子，“我的耐心不多。”

“我不爱他！！！！！”达米安发自内心地感到崩溃，为什么所有事都要和爱情扯上关系，他和乔的感情是如此单纯……虽然共度了三个发情期。

“两个小时。”塔利亚重复道，指尖轻点关闭摄像头，只留下她愉快的声音，“我还可以给你的小宠物加点料，为了你。”

达米安霍然起身，一边启动罗宾摩托一边解除乔的静音。“都听到了？你门口有十个omega等着你发情，这就是轻信我母亲的结果。”

乔木然点点头，从口袋里掏出抑制剂先给自己打了一针。“说教能等事情解决之后吗？我现在就想知道，我要是不小心杀了人怎么办。”

达米安又好气又好笑。“你没有超能力还即将被下药，跟刺客联盟的忍者斗？说什么笑话！”

“你妈到底想要你的孩子还是我的孩子？”乔再一次关心起了根本不重要的问题，“为什么你的家庭矛盾要牵连到我？”

“十个Omega在门外准备强奸你，有点紧迫感行吗？”达米安望了眼跪在地上的忍者，决定放他一马，没那个美国时间，于是他接过显示屏，冲忍者点点头。塔利亚的忠仆迅速消失在楼与楼间的阴影中。

“你不也没有。”屏幕里乔耸耸肩，“你这不是来救我了吗？”

达米安用力踩下油门，罗宾摩托冲出十几米后启动光学迷彩和推进器。信号变得不稳定，乔又说了些什么，达米安听不清，后来信号干脆断掉了。

达米安知道要去哪儿——乔背后墙壁的花纹来自达米安幼时的卧室。他冷静地推断，只要自己回去，塔利亚不会让人对乔出手的，珍贵的基因决不能播散出去。作为这种价值观的产物，达米安太懂他自私自利的母亲了。然而塔利亚的威胁是认真的，她一向说到做到，得不到就彻底毁掉是她的人生信条。

奥·古血脉继承人，生一个类似的玩意儿出来，这种事达米安想都没想过，更何况对象还是乔。这他妈都什么事？家族隐性遗传的偏执症吗？达米安常常觉得自己在雷霄古和塔利亚眼中根本不是个人，而是条行走的遗传基因，等待埋入着他们挑选好的种子然后生下一个小奥·古。

自动导航开始下降，雷达锁定了好几个未发射的对空武器，看来塔利亚不打算给他的救人之旅增加难度，这意味着她很自信。达米安落在隐蔽的停机坪上，忍者如潮水一样从山洞中涌出却没有阻拦他，他也无意挑衅，径直跑入山体。塔利亚在甬道尽头等他，她看上去还是一副娇艳又危险的模样，丝毫不被岁月侵扰。

达米安在她面前转弯，一句话也懒得说。塔利亚毫不意外，只是笑着摇摇头，跟了上去。“还要装作你不在乎吗，儿子？什么时候你才能坦诚地表达感激？”

“等你放过我也放过你自己之后。”达米安冷冷回答，“我和乔根本不是那种关系，不要再给你的野心找借口，你只是想要个听话的氪星孙子当你的工具，仅此而已。”

“这话真令我伤心。”塔利亚仿佛真的很难过似的捂住嘴，“你知道我有多关心你，之前的新闻我看了，你为这个alpha战斗却不要求报偿？你父亲的教育污染了你。”

达米安忍不住回头了，有句话他一直想说，想对前几天欲言又止的父亲说，想对留他住宿还让他帮着洗碗扫地收麦子的肯特一家说，想对突然关心起儿童教育频道的阿尔佛雷德说……想对所有人说——“我和乔根本就不是恋人！！！！不是！！！！我们每天都在为对方战斗，但不是因为我喜欢他！！！你们到底有完没完？？？？”

“你们？”塔利亚一怔，“氪星人也对你下手了？”

达米安彻底失去了争辩的欲望。他朝身后扔了个蝙蝠镖，金属飞镖扎进墙壁，一根红色激光从边缘射出，拦在塔利亚面前。

“再往前一步它就会爆炸，别再靠近了。”达米安冷冷道，“我会带我朋友离开，您拦不住我。”

“我无意打扰，只是想多陪你一会儿。”塔利亚停下了，目的已经达到，她没必要再前进，“你会回到我身边的，儿子，和你的婴儿一起。”

达米安一个趔趄差点摔倒。

已经能闻到Omega的气味了，恶心的、充满占有欲的信息素气味。达米安朝气味的源头冲去，十几个Omega半跪在门外，迎接他的光临，他们身着白色的长袍，就好像十个纯洁的伴娘。

“滚！”达米安冲他们低吼，骤然爆发的血腥气味令这群Omega忍不住后退。石门打开了，门里的乔瘫在桌子上，像是失去了意识，甜牛奶味几乎凝固在空气中。达米安在外面的Omega失控前赶紧关上门。

怎么回事？达米安惊恐地靠近。第四次了，这是他第四次闻这种味道，口水依旧会不受控地往外冒，好在他来之前嗑了浓缩型信息素片剂——根据韦恩集团科研部介绍，只要吃一小片，哪怕他在alpha信息素构成的浴池里泡澡也不会心猿意马，效果等同暂时性化学阉割，一辈子只吃一次的话没有副作用。

“乔？乔你醒醒，乔？”

“达米……安？”乔迷迷糊糊地说，脸红得极不自然，“我明明注射抑制剂了呀……”

达米安一把拿起桌上的针管——氪星人专用，没错啊？难道是量不够？他又从万能腰带里拿出一个，注射进乔的静脉，可少年依旧痛苦地蜷缩着，不见好转。

“难受……”他喃喃着，“好涨，好痒，想射……憋得好疼……”

达米安视线忍不住下移，乔破洞牛仔裤的档部鼓着好大一个包，里面的东西似乎马上就要撑开纽扣和拉链。他赶紧看向别处，可疯狂跳动的心脏骗不了人。

想要——达米安在察觉到的同时立刻把这个灼人的念头扔出脑海。他是个健全的Omega，面对发情中的alpha他不可能无动于衷。这都是正常的，正常的，正常的。达米安在心里默念，等待药物发挥作用。

“达米安我难受……”乔无意识地往好友身上蹭，鼻翼渴望地翕动着，眼睛雾蒙蒙地睁着，眼睛比平时蓝了好几倍。他哀求的口气配上一尘不染的眼神，纯洁得让人自惭形秽，又令人忍不住用自己的印记玷污。

达米安只能用干巴巴的责骂掩饰心中的动摇。“活该！跟你说了小心点……”

“是你妈抓走我的啊。”乔声音委屈得像是要哭，手却往达米安腰上摸，“都是你的错，这是你的责任，帮帮我，我好想射。”

“你自己撸，我不会看的，快点解决，然后我们离开。”达米安红着脸后退，站在房间角落恶声道。抑制剂似乎正逐渐失效，他身体里某个器官正缓慢地被浸润，湿漉漉的股缝可能不只是错觉。

“我试过了，不行。”乔朝达米安转过身，却无力到连站起来都做不到，“我摸过了，我也想着你的声音、你的味道，但是不行，就是没办法，我就是想要你。”

——我就是想要你。

没有Omega能抵抗得了发情Alpha这样直白的渴求。达米安小腹深处开始发痒了，他的子宫如果有独立意识，此刻一定会尖叫着把乔捆住。

这是什么操蛋的发情期雏鸟效应！达米安连掐了好几次虎口。不，他不能认输，就算是为了乔他也不能放纵兽欲。事情会很麻烦，想想他们回归正常生活之后……

……不会麻烦的。达米安心中有个声音漠然道。他们都以为你俩早就已经搞在一起了，唯一的问题是你们还没有。

“达米安！”乔的声音听上去很绝望，他的手隐没在裤裆里，用上的力气看上去简直有些可怕。

“我知道了！烦死了！”达米安猛地甩甩头——只要乔能射出来，问题就解决了吧！他是在解决问题，他没有不理智，他不是欲望的俘虏。

达米安十分冷静、理性地走近乔，推开他缠上来的手，跪在乔身前。

“我要你清醒之后立马失忆。”他一字一顿地说，这句话因为口水泛滥而有点含糊，但总得来说很自持，绝对称得上直面发情期alpha阴茎时的自控范例。

乔回应了一串没有意义的哼唧。

我这是在救人，就像以前无数次一样。达米安一边对自己说，一边颤抖着手伸向乔的裤裆。碰到那坚硬的一包时他后穴差点决堤，达米安花了全部精力忍住不直接坐在乔身上。这他妈是什么人性与友谊的考验。

裤带松开，拉下内裤，一根通红的Alpha生殖器就这么竖在达米安两眼之间。在达米安的注视中，龟头顶端吐出几滴亮晶晶的粘液，顺着红得近乎发紫的柱体蜿蜒流下。

达米安知道的下一件事，就是乔的鸡巴已经在他嘴里了。

甜，真的好甜，奶香味源源不断地抚慰着他因饥渴而焦躁的嗅觉，他用力舔舐着光滑的顶端，把液体一滴不剩地卷在舌面上，咸腥的味道刺激得他口水直流。喜欢，从口感到气味，甚至根部那层可爱的薄薄耻毛，想要全部吞下，可它傲人的长度达米安只能吞下一半。

乔呜咽着，似乎在控诉达米安的暴力对待，达米安的咽反射挤压得他痛苦不堪。可他的手却虚拢住达米安脖颈，软绵绵地将负距离再拉近，好让达米安吃进更多。

照顾、挑逗、技巧，这些达米安本来也不具有的东西此刻被抛到九霄云外，他饥渴到近乎凶残地嗦弄那根给他带来过无数麻烦的肉棒，仿佛一个沙漠中迷路的人找到了水源。乔没出息地咿咿呀呀哭喊，话不成句，达米安听都懒得听。氪星人的钢筋铁骨被情欲泡得酥软，唯有阴茎直挺挺地好像不属于这具肉体。

乔越发硬了，海绵体充血涨大，马眼在达米安舌头强硬的入侵中剧烈张合，可他的痛苦也是真切的。快感集中在深陷达米安口腔中的龟头，可柱身的饱胀根本无从释放。达米安来不及咽下的口水给乔的阴茎裹上一层水光，Omega侵略性的铁锈气息逼出了乔第一波高潮——他没有射，可腹部和大腿根剧烈的抽搐毫无疑问地证明了达米安的高效。

“啊……啊呜……”乔无助地张开嘴，大口吞咽空气，蓝眼睛水蒙蒙一片，令人心颤又心疼。

好像吃得太急了。达米安心虚地吐出乔的肉冠，给这个除了自慰外没有丝毫经验的小alpha一点喘息的时间。

“你还好吗？”达米安握着乔的阴茎问。乔冲他伸手，双臂半张，像是在求一个拥抱，将哭未哭的样子可怜极了。达米安叹了口气，爬上乔膝盖，双腿分开坐在对方大腿上。乔软弱地蹭着他脖颈，想亲又不敢亲，发出落水小狗一样凄惨的呜呜声，下体在他手中微微抽插，想往他干净的罗宾制服上撞。达米安警告似地掐紧手中的阴茎根部，乔吃痛地抖了抖，下半身再不敢自己贴上去了。

“我难受。”他可怜兮兮地哀求，“好胀，想插进去，想射。”

“你活该。”达米安无情地重复，可他的嗓子听上去嘶哑得像刚挨了火烧，紧身制服裤里不用看都知道已经泛滥成灾，托特制抑制剂的福他还非常清醒，回光返照似的清醒。该死，为什么乔这次发情期这么难搞，alpha原来是越来越麻烦的生物吗？

“达米……”乔又想蹭上来了，达米安腾出一只手一把钳住他下巴。

“听我说。”达米安不抱希望地要求，“我有一个办法，我会想办法用我的信息素刺激你，但是你不能动，明白吗？否则我不保证能控制住自己。”

多么正义的一句话！正义而坦荡，任何一个正直的Omega听到了都会为他骄傲，然而乔的回答却是“我不动就可以插进去吗？”

“就当是吧。”达米安懒得多解释。他站起身，拉下一点裤子，好的他摸到了，前后一起溢出的粘液将他的屁股搞得湿又黏糊。刺鼻的血味信息素让乔的呼吸声陡然急促，他像躲避什么一样剧烈地扭动身体，不听话的手又摸上自己阴茎。

“马上就好了，乖，马上就舒服了。”达米安敷衍地安抚道，一面弓起背凑近乔唇瓣，将带有自己信息素的唾液通过舌头渡进乔口腔里，一面将后穴的小洞对准乔肉冠——当然，乔的阴茎在他手里，不可能撞进他身体分毫，达米安严格地控制着一点。他摆动腰部，把乔的龟头夹在自己双腿之间，用力地擦过因淫液而潮湿黏滑、如同倾倒了一整管润滑剂在上面的臀缝。乔在达米安唇齿间哀叫连连，浑身发软，舌头被动地承受达米安的侵略。达米安细细舔着他舌尖与上颚，掠夺他口中的空气与液体，贪婪地汲取那浓郁到令人发狂的奶香。

不够，还是不够，好痒，身体里得不到触碰的地方又麻又痒。达米安松开乔的阴茎，撅起屁股方便自己手指进出，食指的钻探带出一股又一股液体，全部沾在乔下体。随着达米安自慰逐渐激烈，有一部分还溅上了乔的破洞牛仔裤。

渐渐地，乔没声息了，他双眼失神，只是时不时抽搐一下，在蹭过达米安穴口时软绵绵地挣扎，换来达米安凶狠的镇压——他的肉柱红得近乎深紫，被达米安的体液涂得晶亮，青筋一条一条凸出，看上去甚至有些可怖。

达米安亲吻一具尸体般咬了好一会儿才意识到事情不对。“乔？乔？？”他轻轻抽打那艳红色的、滚烫的脸颊，试图唤回小alpha的意识，“你没事吧？！”

乔已经无法回答他了，欲望迟迟得不到彻底满足又不断被信息素撩拨的男孩已经陷入谵妄，像是烧糊涂了一样呢喃着他心里那位救世主的名字。

“达米……达米安……罗宾……”

妈的。达米安站起身，捂住脸。不，不不不，他不能，他不能骑在乔身上，虽然他已经半勃，后穴冒水，完完全全准备好了占有一个alpha，但他就是不能。

可乔快死了。他转而想到。难道他应该见死不救吗，就为了一些无聊的“情义”和“原则”？

不，乔才不是快死了，只是难受得像是快死了。达米安反驳自己。他会好起来的，发情期总会过去。

天知道塔利亚用了什么药？万一不会呢！一个声音踩着达米安的良心吵闹。乔从此之后可能不举，看看那根一眼就知道骑起来一定如同极乐的鸡巴吧！它可是憋得快要炸掉了，像是被堵塞的炮筒。

你知道该怎么做，你知道怎么让他解脱，你知道怎么让你们俩都舒服。这个声音邪恶地低语。你想要他不是吗？他就在这里，为你硬着，只为你一个人。

我他妈绝对是疯了。达米安深深地吸了口气，打开手套上的微型电脑，调出一份文件——这是他很久前就下载好的一份文件，类似免责声明一样的东西。

“接下来发生的性行为不代表我们之间产生任何新的联系，也不代表我会对你负任何责任。”达米安尽可能冷静地宣读其中重要的部分，虽然乔显然一句也没听进去，“我可以自由的清洗标记，你不能干涉。如果我怀孕了，孩子怎么处理完全由我决定，你没有发言权。将来如果涉及到医疗费或抚养费问题……八成是流产的医疗费了，我可以负担，但是得用你的卡，我不想让我家人知道。你明白了吗？”

达米安得到的只有意味不明的气声。

“就当你明白了吧。”达米安没耐心地总结道，反正他录音了，没人能责怪他。按照刺客联盟的规矩他能把睡过又不想要的alpha杀掉，不存在留不留证据的问题，但他又不可能杀乔，所以录音证明他俩只有短暂的肉体关系还是很必要的。

“说‘上我’。”达米安扶着乔的阴茎道。这句乔似乎听懂了。“求你了，上我。”男孩带着哭腔哀求道。达米安要的就是这个，他不再等待，缓慢地坐了下去。乔几乎是立刻呜咽起来，活像个刚从深海里捞出来溺水者。

“呜呜呜……达米安！不要！达米……”

达米安立刻就打退堂鼓了，差点又站起来。“是吧，我也觉得最好不……”

乔用搏命般气势的一吻打消了他的退意。

……算了。达米安在心里道，认命般动起了腰。

进入一点也不困难，鉴于他已经湿到不行了，刚刚还自己玩过。达米安适应了一下这令人满足的充实感之后，放肆地用这坚硬的一根去撞体内发痒的根源。肠道内失禁感更重了，每动一下都会发出“咕啾咕啾”声。达米安越发激烈地骑着，阴茎和睾丸一晃一晃，液体甩上乔的脸。他放声呻吟，臀肉一刻不停地拍打乔坚实的大腿面。

“好紧……用力……啊啊啊太快了，太激烈了……达米，我不行，我不……”乔艰难地在他身下呼吸着，胸腹挺起，紧绷成了一张快断的弓，“慢一点！达米，求求你，慢一点！”

达米安被乔涌出来的泪水吓到了，赶紧放慢速度，温柔地骑了一会儿，让乔缓一缓。得到喘息的alpha得寸进尺地将嘴唇往他左肩上的腺体上凑。达米安无奈地用手扳开乔，让他去亲自己脖子和下巴。

“不可以咬。”达米安警告道，“就算是洗潜度标记也很麻烦。”

乔讨好地吮吸他锁骨，留下浅浅的红印。

达米安慢慢加速，乔又要哭了，嘴里委屈地呜呜着，像是受了天大的欺负，于是达米安也没办法了，只能和缓地、细致地让乔抽插，手心不在焉地撸着自己阴茎。乔持久得让他腰部发酸，只想速战速决。

“达米安？”乔忽然轻唤了句。

“干什么？”达米安没好气地应道。

这声呼唤似乎没什么特别的含义，就像其他哼哼唧唧。达米安烦躁地骑着，恶意地将臀部抬高到乔的阴茎差不多要滑出去时再坐下。他每一次动作都带来一声呼唤，最后呼唤连成了一片。

“达米……达米……我要……我要到了！”

体内的勃起开始颤动，达米安本想往后躲，可乔忽然像个孩子似的抓住了他的手，头靠上他肩膀。仅仅是一秒的心软和犹豫，结膨了起来将达米安死死锁在乔阴茎上，微凉的液体射出，一股一股打在达米安体内。

“你……”达米安想发作却找不到愤怒的感情，乔又软又可怜的样子令他生不起一点气，甚至还有些怜爱。Omega本能是这么可怕的东西吗？达米安心累地想。

终于得到高潮的乔抱着达米安，微微颤抖，随着射精而低声喘着。达米安称得上温柔地抚摸他头发让他不要着急，反正结一时半会儿也消不下去。乔忘恩负义地用犬齿磨蹭他的腺体，他也没有再反对。

“算了，你咬吧。”达米安叹息道，“要不你发情期没个完。”

他话音未落，肩上就传来微微的刺痛。乔抱得更紧了，像是要把自己整个人塞进达米安身体里。活力十足精液充分地播撒着这片处女地，一滴也没有浪费。

可以向歌莉娅发信号了。达米安疲惫地想，可他暂时还站不起来。在等待乔的结消退这几分钟里，他的思绪飞到了韦恩集团特制Omega抑制剂上。别说还真有效，暂时性化学阉割诚不欺人，虽然前后出水，但达米安的的确确没射精。

后穴的饱胀感逐渐消退，达米安试着站起来，没成功——乔的力量似乎回来了一些，而且打定主意抱着他不放手。

“醒了就松手穿裤子。”达米安敲了乔的头。

乔没动。

“你在等什么？等塔利亚进来把我们关起来生二胎？”达米安隐隐要发怒——操都操过了，这家伙还不恢复正常吗？

“就一会儿，一小会儿。”乔很小声地请求，“求你了。”

“……”

达米安终究还是没能起身。他自暴自弃地搂着这个麻烦的alpha，热度逐渐散去，甜牛奶里混入血腥。

烦死了。达米安想。Alpha都他妈是灾难。


End file.
